


A Touch of Magic

by Sing_Out_Louise



Series: Hopes Peak Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing_Out_Louise/pseuds/Sing_Out_Louise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko Fukawa of Slytherin house is in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest of her friends are going out on a trip to Hogsmeade Village - but unfortunately Touko won't be joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Magic

Touko Fukawa sat on the stone steps in the Hogwarts courtyard, scuffing her heels gently against the icy ground as she watched the majority of her class traipse excitedly through the front gates and away to the nearby town of Hogsmeade. This was one of the perks of becoming a third year student – you were given a permission form that you had to get your parents to sign and you’d be able to go out at weekends with your friends to the little village a short distance from the castle. Unfortunately, Touko was one of a minority of students whose parents had not signed the permission form.

_“Do you really think you’re fit to be wandering around outside the castle without a responsible adult, Touko? Are you forgetting your condition?”_

She would have liked to be able to accompany her classmates - not that she had any particular friends that she would spend time with down in the village.

Fellow Slytherin, Sayaka Maizono was the closest Touko got to a “friend” – but this was only because they had shared a dorm for the past two years. Their friendship consisted mainly of Sayaka gabbling on about her appearance or boys or other girls in their class while Touko nodded, only half listening, concentrating more on her homework or her current writing project, than what her roommate had to share. Regardless of Touko’s lack of interest, Sayaka seemed to consider _her_ a friend, often sitting next to her in the Great Hall at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Of course, Sayaka would only come and dine with Touko when the rest of her airhead friends were otherwise disposed. It was clear to Touko that she was very much a last option.

Sayaka was a great believer in the integration of the houses (something Touko didn’t much care for), and had started a performance club for members of all and any house. This special club could often be found dancing and singing in the corner of the courtyard or somewhere down in the grounds, accompanied by Ibuki Mioda on the guitar, a musically inclined Ravenclaw who had the infuriating habit of always speaking in the third person. Touko wondered whether she had been cursed as a child.

Another noticeable part of this pseudo-band was Leon Kuwata, a brash member of Touko’s class, well known for being the best, and youngest, Beater that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had ever seen. Though ironically, Leon himself had come to care little for the broomstick-based sport, instead pouring almost all of his time and effort into campaigning with Sayaka for Hogwarts to hold an annual talent show, which of course he would play a key role in. Show off.

Touko rarely actually watched their performances, but heard plenty about it in the Slytherin common room as Sayaka enthused about it to her posse in the evenings.

The only reason she even spent time in the common room at all was so she could sit in the presence of Byakuya Togami, the heir to the Togami family fortune and easily the most handsome boy in their year. The Togamis were a family of pureblood wizards, their magical lineage stretching back as far as anyone could remember. Touko had even heard rumours that they were descended from Salazar Slytherin himself.

Byakuya, the youngest member of the Togami family, would often be found sat in the most ornate of all the chairs in the Slytherin common, reading, by the fireplace. His choice in book, Touko noted, was often from the restricted section of the library. That was the other place she liked to stalk, uh, sit with him, the library. He was a great reader, like her, so it was one of the things they had in common. The other thing was a complete and utter disgust for most of their fellow students.

Though of course, for him, that included her. Her, with her messy braids, dog-eared uniform and half-blood status. A wizard like Byakuya Togami would never think to look twice at anyone with blood less than pure.  

Touko let out a sigh, her breath turning to fog in the cold winter air. She kicked a pebble, watching it skip a couple of feet away from her. If she could only go to Hogsmeade.

Sayaka was going, followed closely by her gang. Byakuya was going, flanked by Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri, some of the only other people in the school he ever seemed to give the time of day.

Kyouko was a Ravenclaw, clever in every sense of the word and, on top of that, daughter of the headmaster. Back in their second year, she had managed to solve the cold case of a girl killed fifty years previously in the girl’s bathroom, earning enough points for Ravenclaw house that they managed to secured the house cup. This, and a reputation as “school detective”. It made sense then, that Byakuya would be interested in making her acquaintance.

What Touko didn’t understand, is why Makoto Naegi followed them around. For one, Makoto was muggle-born, so shouldn’t have even registered on Byakuya’s radar. Secondly, he was completely un-extraordinary. True, he had played some sort of part in Kyouko’s triumph last year but nothing to shout about, much less anything to pique Byakuya’s attention.

Touko plucked her wand from her robes and started to gently tap it against the step she sat on. Perhaps there was hope for her and Byakuya yet, if he tolerated mud-bloods like Makoto.

‘Are you not venturing out to Hogsmeade?’

Touko jumped, causing a string of sparks to shoot from her wand and scorch the hem of her robes. She whipped around.

A girl in Hufflepuff robes, sporting a head of flowing blonde hair stood just behind her, a look of concern on her face. ‘Oh my goodness! I do apologize if I startled you!’

Touko recognized her to be Sonia Nevermind, a fourth year student who was, in fact, a princess from a country in Europe. Whatever could a princess want with her?

In response to Sonia’s question, Touko shrugged, turning her back on the girl.

She scowled as Sonia moved to sit beside her on the steps.

‘If it is not too intrusive of me to ask, why is it that you are not going?’

 _Yes, it is too intrusive of you._ Touko began fiddling with her wand, wishing Sonia would go away. She didn’t want someone to come and sit with her out of pity, much less a member of royalty.

‘My p-parents didn’t sign the permission form,’ Touko mumbled. Sonia barely knew her, so why was she bothering to pretend to care?

‘Oh my, that is most unfortunate!’ cried Sonia. ‘Have you considered appealing to one of the professors?’

‘No…’

‘Perhaps you should? It would be ever so dreadful to miss out on a trip to Hogsmeade with all of your friends!’

Touko turned her face to look at Sonia, her expression sour. ‘If you care so much, how come you’re n-not going?’

Sonia grimaced. ‘Alas, my family have forbidden that I take part in any expeditions away from the castle this year.’

Touko’s brow furrowed as she tilted her head to the side.

‘A certain group of dark wizards are rumoured to be plotting my assassination, so to insure that they do not hurt me I have been confined to the grounds of Hogwarts until the crisis has been averted!’ Sonia nodded fervently.

Touko thought she looked way too happy for someone whose life was apparently under threat by assassins.

‘Of course, Professor Kirigiri has made sure that the castle is protected by a wealth of various charms and spells so that any potential villains may be struck down before they can capture me,’ Sonia giggled. ‘It is almost like being an actual princess from a fairytale!’

Never before had she heard someone speak of such life-threatening circumstances with such ease. Touko found that her mouth hung open.

Sonia chuckled at Touko’s expression. ‘There is no need to be so shocked! This is all part of my role as next in line to the Novoselic throne!’ Sonia shuffled a little closer to Touko, lowering her voice. ‘You see, my country has a large magical community, but an awful lot of that community are dark wizards who have fled from other countries! Unfortunately, the laws in Novoselic allow dark magic to be practiced – something which I intend to remedy as soon as I am queen!’

Sonia enthusiastically clapped her hand to her heart before continuing her story. ‘But as of current, the laws do not forbid dark magic, so the number of sinister happenings has risen! In fact, it has risen so much that there is a group of wizards who call themselves Death-eaters, who wish to overthrow the Novoselic throne and crown one of their own as King!’

Sonia’s story was starting to sound a little bit ridiculous, but Touko was hooked.

‘Of course, when I enrolled at Hogwarts, Mother and Father were thrilled, as this meant I would be safe and under magical protection from the wicked intentions of the Death-eaters at all times,’ Sonia shook her fist at nothing in particular. Touko cringed inwardly.

‘Up until this year, the Death-eaters have been unaware of my whereabouts,’ Sonia continued. ‘But unfortunately, news came to us that they had discovered my location so for my own protection I must remain inside the castle walls at all times.’

Sonia let her hands drop to her knees. ‘No matter! Sacrificing trips to the local village with my friends is a small price to pay for my life, wouldn’t you say?’

Touko was a little taken aback. Here she was, sitting on the steps of Hogwarts castle with a European Princess – whom she had never spoken to in her whole magical education – being told the story of how Sonia Nevermind was under attack from dark wizard assassins.

And she thought _she_ had it bad.

Sonia’s hands suddenly shot to her face. ‘Oh, I am awfully sorry, I never fully introduced myself!’ She extended a hand to Touko. ‘I am Sonia Nevermind, Hufflepuff house!’

Touko starred at Sonia’s outstretched hand. ‘…Don’t you think it’s.. a little late for introductions?’

Sonia faltered. ‘Well perhaps it is… Especially as I already know who _you_ are!’

A pause. Touko frowned.

‘You’re Touko Fukawa of Slytherin house!’ Sonia beamed. ‘I have seen your name engraved upon the scripture cup in the trophy room. If it is not too forward of me, I consider myself a big fan!’

A blush began to creep across Touko’s face, causing her to flick her eyes away, focusing on her feet. She was so used to people forgetting her name or getting her mixed up with someone else that it was a pleasant change to be recognized.

But wait. Surely Sonia wasn’t _actually_ being friendly? She’d probably come to pretend to be Touko’s friend and then go running back to her goodie-two-shoe Hufflepuffs, to spread horrible rumours about her, telling them all about the freaky Slytherin girl who wore grimy old robes and stank like a dog.

But as these familiar paranoid thoughts began to crawl through her brain, Touko found that she wasn’t quite as convinced of their truth, as she normally would have been.

Though overly friendly and far too chipper for Touko’s liking, Sonia carried an air of sincerity. She was, after all, a member of Hufflepuff house, whose traits included loyalty.

As a Slytherin, she often looked down upon the members of Hufflepuff (and all other houses, but mostly Hufflepuff). It was considered the house for those who had nothing special about them. The house for “ordinary people”. But there was nothing ordinary about Sonia Nevermind.

Touko glanced back up to Sonia’s smiling face.

‘Yes… I’m Touko Fukawa…’ She said, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace her lips.

Before Sonia could reply, the familiar figure of a black and white teddy bear materialized before them.

‘Upupupu~! And what are you two bastards doing out in the cold?’

‘Miss Fukawa and I were just lamenting the fact that we cannot accompany our classmates to Hogsmeade, Sir!’ Sonia nodded earnestly at the bear.

Professor Monokuma wagged his paw at the pair of them. In any ordinary school, the thought of an enchanted teddy bear taking a role of a professor would be a ridiculous one, but at Hogwarts it was considered perfectly normal.

‘Well go lament about it inside! It’s freezin’ out here!’ Professor Monokuma started to make shooing actions. ‘Off you go!’

Touko and Sonia scrabbled to their feet and scurried inside to the Entrance Hall. Sonia giggled and clasped Touko’s hand in hers, causing Touko to flinch.

‘My father has just this morning sent me a set of wizard’s chess and it would be wonderful if you would play it with me!’

Touko grimaced. ‘I d-don’t play chess… I don’t know how...!’

‘Then I will teach you!’ Sonia beamed. ‘It is quite easy!’ She raised her wand into the air. _‘Accio Wizard Chess!’_

There followed a hiatus of about thirty seconds before a box came whizzing up the staircase from the basement and hurtling towards the two girls. Touko ducked, allowing the box to hit Sonia in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards.

‘Goodness! I believe I must have let my eagerness seep into my spell casting!’ Sonia laughed, the bell-like sound echoing through the high-ceiling of the Entrance Hall. ‘Let us go and sit in the Great Hall!’

Sonia tucked the box under her arm and held out her hand, indicating that Touko should take it.

Touko hesitated, before slowly placing her hand in Sonia’s. Some of the tension she had been holding in her body relaxed.

As Touko let Sonia lead her into the Great Hall, she thought about Hogsmeade. It was probably stupid and boring and thoroughly overrated. Maybe she wasn’t really missing out on much by not going. Byakuya would probably say the same thing.

Maybe not going out wasn’t such a bad thing at all. It did mean that she had to play wizard’s chess with Sonia Nevermind.

Which in all honestly… wasn’t bad in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> hogwarts AU ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ


End file.
